Liner Notes
by sireneris
Summary: Harry Potter, now a successful auror, has someone plaguing his mind: Bellatrix Lestrange. Using the Ministry's compiled memories of her, he views her life through the minds of those around her, including her family, friends, and enemies. Harry gains insight into Bellatrix's past, and what led to become one of his most hated foes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Prologue

Harry yawned and closed the ledger on his desk. He glanced at the clock. It read 11:03 PM. He sat back in his chair and sighed. He had officially finished the case he had been working on for a week, a tricky capture and trial of a banshee, and now was the time to relax. It was Friday night, and he had this weekend officially off. Ginny was out of town visiting one of her brothers, and Harry had elected to stay home to get this case done.

He realized that he could easily apparate and spend the weekend with her still, but he had really been craving some time to himself. The kids were away at school, his wife was with her family, and he had two days to kill. He was going to see if Neville wanted to go to the tavern with him, but then he remembered that he had seen Neville the other day and he had said that he was heading to St. Mungo's this weekend to be with his parents.

Harry stood and put his cloak on to commute home. Something was irking him, and the faces of Frank and Alice Longbottom entered his mind. Bellatrix is dead, he reminded himself. They're all dead or locked up. Still, her twisted smile entered his mind. He began walking down the long Ministry hallways towards the elevators, still thinking of her.

Her long, dark hair. Her crazed eyes. Her prodigious wandwork. He was curious as to what made that witch tick. Of course she was dead, it wasn't really worth his investigation, but he was still curious. She had tortured Hermione, killed countless people, attacked the Longbottoms, and committed countless other crimes. She killed…. She killed Sirius. Her own cousin. It made him cringe just thinking about it. She had a sick fascination with Voldemort. She loved him. The thought made Harry shudder. 'What happened to her? Was she always so… evil?' It was just illogical. He hated her. He absolutely, truly hated her. But still, he was curious.

Harry stepped onto the lift and instead of pressing the 8 button for the atrium, he pressed the 1 button, and headed down towards the minister's office. He wasn't going to see the minister, however, he was headed in a different direction. He exited the lift and took a left, and headed down another long hallway. On the right side was a large room, and Harry entered it, lighting a lamp in the corner.

The room was a ruby red color, with a large circular table in the center made of dark wood. Lining the walls of the room were shelves, and a small annexed room off the back was filled with more shelves. On these shelves were labeled the names of many infamous witches and wizards. Above each name were crystal vials of various people's memories, each referring to the person in question. These memories were for the use of aurors in the cause of catching rogue witches and wizards. Harry came here often to do research. The witches and wizards currently at large were in the main room, and there were more, closed cases in the large annex room. The shelves were locked with an unbreakable glass and also protected by enchantments.

Harry stepped into the annex, and after searching for a moment, found her: Bellatrix Black. There were actually quite a few memories that the Ministry possessed of this witch. Some, he read, belonged to her mother and father, some to her sisters, and some to various other schoolmates. There was even some from Dumbledore himself. Harry's curiosity was piqued. He waved his wand and placed his hand on the glass, gaining him access, and he pulled out the large rack holding the phials, and he carefully took them to the large table.

He sat in one of the large chairs and turned a hand-crank under the table. A circle vanished from the wood, in the spot where a dinner plate might go, and a small pensieve rose from underneath the table. Harry examined the memories he had brought out. They were dated. Although there were some he was eager to see, he figured it would be best if he went in chronological order. He pulled the first one out. _May 1, 1951, Druella Black _nee_ Rosier._

**a/n: Hi! I hope you like my first chapter. Basically this story will be told as a frame, with Harry viewing the memories of people close to Bellatrix through the years. Please read and review, it means a lot! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Happy Birthday

Harry watched as the room around him pitched and swayed, and he was dropped into a scene presumably taking place on May 1, 1951. He looked around confusedly for a few moments, before realizing that he was looking through the eyes of Druella, moments after she had given birth. She was laying on a bed in a large bedroom, with a few midwifes and relatives sitting in. A house elf stood silently in the corner.

In her arms, all bundled up, was a small baby, smaller than any of Harry's children had been. It was quietly whining- not giving in to crying, but making a small whimper every few moments. The baby had dark hair and dark, piercing eyes, and gazed up at its mother knowingly. The door to the ornate bedchamber opened and in walked a large man with a stern gaze. "My son!" he said, his eyes alight.

"Cygnus, this… this is our daughter," said Druella nervously. Cygnus was taken aback, he had obviously never even considered having a daughter. He moved forward and his lip twitched, and the amber drink in his glass spilled over the edge. Druella instinctively curled her body over her daughter, and Harry had the feeling that her husband had abused her in the past.

"Relax, Dru, I'm not going to touch her. We… We can try again. And look, she's spirited this one is. We must give her a proper Black name." He said this all very composedly, though Harry could see he was unstable under the surface. Of course, Harry thought, he has an audience here, and must be a proper pureblood wizard.

"Bellatrix," said Druella nervously.

"Bellatrix," repeated Cygnus, tasting the name. "Right then. Bellatrix Black." He strode from the room, obviously done with being in the company of the women for the day.

Druella coddled her new daughter, kissing her tiny cheeks and swaddling her in expensive blankets.

Eventually, the women who had been keeping Druella company left, and then the midwives left as well, leaving just Druella, Bellatrix, and two house-elves.

"Mitsy, I need you to prepare some dinner for Cygnus, take it to his study, and bring some soup up to the baby's room as well, for myself. Maisie, I need you to clean up this room." The house-elves left to do their Mistress' bidding, and Druella slowly stood and walked to Bellatrix's room.

The room was painted a deep red, with gold trim, not unlike the pensieve room in which Harry sat. There was a dressing table, a wardrobe, and a crib all made of a black wood, and a big, plush carpet on the floor. There were no toys, but there were some children's books on shelves, and some paintings on Black family ancestors on the walls. It seemed that Druella and Cygnus did not know much about preparing for a child, or they just didn't care. In time, Mitsy returned with some soup for Druella, and she settled down in a wooden rocking chair, clutching the tiny baby to her chest. She fell asleep like this, and the house-elf took the baby and laid her in the crib. Harry was tilted backwards and gasping, found himself back at the ministry.

Had Harry really just witnessed the birth of the most malicious witch of his time? She was so… small and peaceful. He needed to continue the story. Stifling a yawn, he picked up the next phial. _Cygnus Black, May 4__th__ 1955._

Although Harry had been prepared, he was still tossed and turned as he entered Cygnus' memory. And unlike Druella's, everything was not placid. The colors were brighter, and the noises were more instrusive. The scene swayed a bit, falling in and out of focus. Harry quickly realized that whatever this memory was, Cygnus had been drunk for it.

When the scene finally came into focus, Harry could see that he was in the same large, oak-paneled bedroom he had been in during the last memory. Cygnus stood in front of a dressing mirror, pointing his wand at his neck and using it to adjust his tie and straighten his collar. He puffed up his chest and smoothed down his shadowy gray and black stubble on his chin. He in fact did look quite dignified in his sharp dress robes with a tie. Harry spied the bottle of whiskey on his dressing table, three quarters of the way empty.

Cygnus cleared his throat and then turned. "Dru, let's go. We mustn't be late to our own ball." Druella appeared to be heavily pregnant, and Harry figured Andromeda or Narcissa must be on the way. It was strange, but he felt a little pang of nervousness for Druella and the girls when they had to face Cygnus after the last girl was born. He would be furious without a son.

"Of course, Cygnus. I'll just be a moment. Perhaps you could fetch the girls?"

Cygnus strode down the hallway, lumbering a bit in his drunkenness, and approached a bedroom. He knocked once, and then opened the door to reveal a small girl in a poofy purple ball gown. Maisie was brushing her hair, which was long and dark, with hints of red shining through. The little girl looked to be about three, and she seemed withdrawn but proud nonetheless. She already had an air of nobility about her.

The bedroom was a deep blue, with gold accents. There was a large sleigh bed, and a homely quilt sitting on top. There were some dolls and books piled on shelves, and some plants sitting on a ledge by the window.

"'Dromeda, it's time to go downstairs. Everyone will be here soon."

"Yes, father," said the young girl obediently, and her father sent her to stand in the foyer with Maisie. Harry could tell that Andromeda was often overlooked by her parents. She was pleasant and very normal, not a demanding child.

Cygnus moved down the hall further until he got to the last bedroom. He knocked, just as before, but when he went to open the door, it wouldn't budge. "Bellatrix Black! I told you your door is never to lock! Open it at once!"

Slowly, the door was pulled open to reveal a little girl in a black ball gown. This gown was also slightly poofed and childish, but it had more of an elegance about it. The child's hair was tied up in a bun on her head and little onyx studs sat in her ears. She quickly ran back to her bed and shoved something under the covers. She turned back to her father, her dark eyes shining up at him, and smiled at him nervously. She was a very pretty child, with looks similar to her sister's but more intense.

This room was not the nursery. The walls were dark green with a silvery gray trim, the marks of a future Slytherin. The curtains were drawn making the whole room dreary, and the floor was bare hardwood. Maps and pennents hung on the wall, but Harry couldn't make them out through the blurriness. The bed was a canopy, with a silvery netting tucked around it. Harry could already tell that this child was more forlorn, but also bolder. She held up to her Black family obligations, but not so much to her lady-like qualitites.

"Bella, what have you been doing up here?" asked Cygnus, with an air of impatience.

"Nothing, father, I was just reading-"

"Ah, good, the tutoring is coming along. Let's see what we have here," he said, and in one gesture, effectively pushed her daughter out of the way. He pulled back the covers to reveal a copy of The Standard Book of Spells and a cherry wand.

"Bellatrix! How dare you take your mother's wand?!"

Bellatrix looked nervous but she pursed her lips and refused to cry. "I was practicing."

"Bellatrix, we do not take what isn't ours. You will get your own wand someday, but four year old girls do not need wands. Never take your mother's wand again, understand?" The girl nodded.

"Now come along, this is your birthday, let's go celebrate." Cygnus turned and Bellatrix breathed an obvious sigh of relief. Harry could tell she was frightened of her father, even if she refused to show it. She followed him down the stairs and stood with her sister.

Mitsy was opening the door to let guests in, and the Black family was ever so courteous and perfect, with their two small daughters and a son on the way, and their beautiful clothes and home. People kept wishing Andromeda a happy birthday, since she was slightly taller than her sister, and Bellatrix allowed her sister to pretend to be the birthday girl. She didn't want to speak with those pesky people anyways.

Cygnus milled about the party for some time, until he saw his nephew, Tristan Rosier lead Bellatrix off somewhere. Tristan was a Hogwarts first year, Harry overheard, though his younger brother Evan was Bella's age. Evan tagged along behind his brother. Cygnus got caught up chatting with Lianna Skeeter for a few minutes and then dashed into the kitchen where he saw them disappear to.

Tristan had his hand over Bellatrix's hand, which was wrapped around a wand, presumably Tristan's. Her little baby teeth were clenched over her bottom lip in concentration, and the wand erupted in a shower of purple sparks. Bellatrix giggled.

Cygnus strode across the room and grabbed his oldest daughter by the wrist. She squirmed and whimpered, but he pulled her to the side. The Rosier boys dashed out of the kitchen.

"What- did- I- tell- you, about touching what- isn't- yours!" said Cygnus, emphasizing every word.

"He said I could!" she said, a hint of a baby voice catching Harry's ears. Even though he knew it was legitimate, not a mockery of "baby-Potter", Harry couldn't help but shudder. It was bizarre, thought Harry, watching this future witch, that she could be equal parts pathetic and terrifying. Even through her childhood innocence, Harry could see what a powerful witch she would become.

"I don't care what he said. You listen to me, not him!"

"It's my birthday! It was my present!" said the small girl, moments before her father's hand struck her cheek. She whimpered and glared at him, then dashed from the room. Cygnus' tie had erupted in flames. He tried to untie it to no avail, and had to put the flames out with his wand. His hair, hands, and robes were all singed, and he shouted curses. The scene faded out.

Harry was surprised to find himself back in the Ministry room. He hadn't expected the memory to end there. Still, he supposed it wasn't easy to wrangle that memory from Cygnus, and he should be grateful to see that much. Suddenly, thinking about Bellatrix wasn't so simple. She was a child once, a child reared to be a certain way and taught to think certain things. She was a daughter to a father who wanted a son, bold when she should be dainty. Already he could see her ambition and power, and she wasn't even five. He wanted to see more, but it was already approaching two in the morning, and Harry figured he should head home and clean up before he investigated some more tomorrow.

Regretfully, he pulled himself away and headed home, his mind plagued the entire time.

**a/n: thanks for reading, please review, i'll update faster :) I'll take any ideas for the development of this story into consideration as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Being a Black

Harry arose around 10 am, and after he dressed, he strode across the street to a local café, ordering a tea and a croissant to go. He also got a copy of the Prophet, and saw a tiny moving picture of his face glimmering in the corner. There was a small write-up of the closed case of the banshee, which he had expected. This probably wouldn't have made the news if another auror had completed the same feat, but Harry Potter was still a target for the press. He glanced through the rest of the paper as he rode the bus to the Ministry, then entered through the visitors entrance, it being the weekend and all.

After chatting with the guard on duty and telling him about the banshee, he mentioned that he was here to do some research for another case, and this one was slightly more secret. The guard let him through, and he took the lift to the pensieve room. It seemed that not many people wanted to come in on a Saturday morning, for there were only about three witches milling about, doing clerical work and listening to old Celestina tunes.

Harry entered the pensieve room and shut the door. He grabbed the phials and sat down again at the same pensieve. He lifted up the next phial. _Andromeda Tonks _nee_ Black, March 20, 1958._

Here goes, thought Harry, and he dumped the memory into the swirling liquid of the phial.

The scene opened onto a meadow, doubtless part of the large Black Manor. Mitsy and Maisie were hanging clothes on a line to dry, and every once in a while glancing at the children in the tall grass. Harry could see that Andromeda had on a light colored flowered dress, and wore a chain of daisies around her neck. Bellatrix was there too, in a navy blue short sleeved dress, a gold ribbon tied into her hair. Little Narcissa was there trying to keep up, though her little legs wouldn't let her. She looked to be about a toddler, wearing a little pink dress and a large bonnet to keep the sun off her fair skin and blonde hair.

There were other children there too. Harry began to recognize them as the girls shouted at them. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange were there. They looked nearly identical in short pants and little blazers which had mud stains all up the front. They were handsome young men, with dark mops of hair and deep, dark blue eyes. Evan Rosier was there too, his light brown hair and green eyes making his instantly discernable. Harry could also see Tristan and another boy talking a short distance away, they would be fourth years now, Harry reckoned, too old for childish play.

Lucius Malfoy was also there, wearing a set of quidditch robes. He was getting points and giggles from the girls, and he insisted that his father had spent a large sum of money on the robes, and they were the height of dress. Harry couldn't help but smirk at how silly he looked. Here they were, a group of young death eaters, playing as little children in the yard. They all looked to be about six or seven, excepting Narcissa. At this point Andromeda turned around and Harry could see a group of pureblood witches, chatting about a quarter mile off under a gazebo. They laughed and spoke loudly, drinking something Harry couldn't discern, and he figured they were probably fairly drunk.

Andromeda turned her attention back to the children. "I know what you're thinking," said Bellatrix, turning to Rabastan.

The little boy looked up at her. "No you don't," he insisted.

"Well, maybe not what you're thinking right now, but I can tell you some things. Think about what you had for breakfast. Watch yourself eating it." Rabastan screwed up his face in concentration and shut his eyes, and Bellatrix did the same. She focused intently on him, and then opened her eyes, smiling. "You had biscuits and gravy. And some milk to drink." Rabastan looked amazed.

"Also, you sat on the seat with the broken leg, and you fed a piece of biscuit to the owl. It's a tawny." The children had all gathered around Bellatrix now, and even Harry had to admit, he was amazed at her wandless mastery of occlumency. Of course, she needed Rabastan to think of a specific memory, but still, she was seven. He was taken aback.

"Oh yeah, Bella? Well I can fly!" yelled Evan, evidently jealous of his cousin.

"You cannot fly. Not without a broom." Bella stood in front of him, her hands on her hips. She was practical and bossy with her cousin, teasing him, since she knew she was more intelligent.

"Can so. And it is way cooler than pretending to read minds!"

"At least she can read for real," muttered Tristan, who had come to see what the commotion was about. His comment earned giggles from the smaller children.

"I dare you." Bella's eyes were challenging, authoritative.

"What?" asked Evan, apparently not anticipating being asked to perform.

"I dare you to fly without a broom. Off that tree." She pointed at a large tree with many small, easy to climb branches.

The children all followed Evan as he strode over to the tree. Tristan and his friend, who Harry heard was called Theo, followed as well, laughing and taunting. Narcissa fell behind and Andromeda stopped to scoop her up in her arms, though she was not much bigger than her sister. She now stood a few inches taller than Bella, though.

Evan scaled the tree easily, and then stood fifteen feet above them. He shut his eyes, and then, deep in concentration, stepped off the branch. Andromeda screamed, even Harry found himself gasping, and Evan Rosier fell like a rock onto the ground and lay there, unmoving.

Rodolphus ran up to him, and slowly rolled him onto his side. He leaned his head down to talk to Evan. After a few moments, he looked up. "Andy, get your mom!"

Andromeda turned to fetch Druella, but she was already striding over, Mrs. Rosier, her sister, straight behind. Apparently Maisie went to fetch them the moment Evan decided he could fly.

Mrs. Rosier used some quick wandwork to fix her sons cuts and put his arm in a sling, though she couldn't mend the fractured bone just yet. She stood him up and scolded him, and then she scolded Tristan for allowing his brother to jump.

"I thought he could do it!" said Tristan, all the while laughing with Theo. Druella sent Andromeda and Bellatrix to their rooms to wait for their father to come home.

Both Andy and Bella went up to Bellatrix's room. They sat up on her bed, and Bellatrix opened up a large astrology book. They spent the afternoon studying the stars and star patterns, and Harry was amazed that there was such focus and calmness in two little girls. His children never behaved like this. He watched them read with straight-backed, upper-class posture, until finally Bella flopped back on her bed.

"I can't wait to get a wand," she said aloud. "Then I can do real magic."

"Me too. I want to be able to cook with magic, and apparate."

"When will you ever need to cook?" asked Bellatrix. "You'll be here with house-elves, then at Hogwarts, then married and with more house-elves."

"But still…" Andy trailed off. "Hogwarts, though, I'm so excited.

Bella's face lit up into a small smile, one that seemed to make Andromeda happy. Harry could tell that Bella was often grumpy or depressed, and Andromeda made an effort to try to make her sister happy. Andromeda had effectively taken over the big sister role.

Suddenly, both girls went quiet. Feet could be heard on the large marble staircase. A look of fear crossed Andromeda's face, and Bellatrix sat up, considering. "Stay behind me," she said, commanding her sister to do as she said.

The door opened and Cygnus entered. He looked worn out. His beard was nearly all gray now, and his hairline was receding. "Girls, girls, girls, what have you done now?"

"Nothing, father," said Andromeda, and Bellatrix gave her a look that said 'Be quiet, I'll handle this.'

"Evan Rosier left this house with a broken arm and told your mother he hated you. He said you're a freak. Bellatrix, would you like to say something?" he asked, bending down to the level of the small girl.

"Evan Rosier is a prat and him getting hurt was his own fault."

"Bellatrix, you better have something to say besides that or I will quickly lose my patience." He glanced up. "Andy, you should have known better, go to your room and think about what you've done. I'll be by to speak to you after your sister." Andromeda nodded and left the room, and both sisters made desperate eyes at each other.

Andromeda walked back to her room and pulled out a photo album. In it were pictures of her and Bellatrix, a few with Narcissa, and some guest appearances from the closer friends of the girls. In most of the pictures, Bellatrix looked sullen and quiet, though Harry could tell she was vibrant beneath the surface. He was curious what would happen when she got to Hogwarts.

Harry could hear muttering from the master bedroom.

"…Bella is a very talented gi-"

"She needs to be put in her place,"

"I don't know what to do with her, she's-"

"Not now, Dru, Narcissa, dear, what is it? Oh, how lovely, darling. Come see Daddy." Harry could tell already that Narcissa was by far her father's favorite.

In a few moments, the girls were called down to dinner. Harry saw Bellatrix wince slightly as she slipped into her chair. She poked and pushed her food around, and even Andromeda didn't have much of an appetite. As the dinner continued on, Harry felt the scene collapsing around him, and when he was back in the pensieve room, he glanced around, a bit stunned.

He noticed some striking parallels between his youth and Bellatrix's. Cygnus Black rivaled Uncle Vernon in hostility, and Narcissa seemed to rival Dudley as the favorite, though of course she probably wasn't as mean or as stupid. Harry could not wait to go away to school, and Bellatrix seemed pretty eager herself.

Harry suddenly felt a pang of jealously, which even surprised himself. He suddenly wished for a childhood with servants to take care of everything, with magical families to mingle with, and magical books at his fingertips from a young age.

He felt something else too, and he was surprised to find that he felt some empathy for the young girl. Her father obviously abused her, and he had found himself rather eager to punch Cygnus Black in his self-righteous face at that dinner in Andy's memory.

'Andy', he thought, 'I'm picking up their nicknames.' Even 'Bella' didn't seem so bizarre to him now. It was as though there were two separate characters at play, though. Little Bella, quiet and sulky, but beautiful and clever, and older Bella, sadistic and cruel, unstable and tragic. He had to continue the story to figure out how the first became the second. He picked up the next phial. _Narcissa Malfoy _nee_ Black, June 10, 1959._

**a/n: two in one night, ah! i had both of these scrapped out and wanted to get these up her, so there's a bit of a foundation to this story. Hope you liked this chapter, i wanted to introduce some more characters. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Sirius Black

Harry found himself in a little pink room. It had a small pink bed, white trim on the walls, dolls on the shelves, and a closet full of girly clothes. Harry figured it must be Narcissa's room.

The small blonde was sitting on her carpet feeding tea to one of her dolls. She was talking to it, hints of a baby voice lingering though she was three or four. Harry noticed Maisie sitting in the corner working on a monogram for a towel.

There was a knock on the door, and Druella stood there. She looked particularly dignified to Harry, more so than when he had seen her in earlier memories. She stood in the doorway in a green jacket and skirt, with a fancy black hat perched on her head. She had a black pearl necklace on, and matching earrings. Her hair was tied into a fancy knot.

"Cissa, we're going to Aunt Walburga's. Let's get your hair up."

Narcissa stood between her mother and her dressing mirror as her mother combed her white-blonde hair. Druella combed it all out, and then braided it, twisting the braid into a bun on the back of Narcissa's head.

"Mommy?" asked Narcissa, nervously, eyes shifting.

"Yes, baby?" Harry could tell that Druella loved spoiling her girls, and babying Narcissa. He couldn't really blame her though; he didn't want his children to grow up.

"What's Azkaban?"

Druella paused from where she was picking out a necklace for Narcissa and turned toward the little girl. "Where did you hear of that?"

"Bella. Bella said if I don't do what she says I'm going to Azkaban, and that it's the worst place and I'll never be happy again." The little girl turned to her mother, frightened.

"Azkaban is the wizard prison. It is a terrible place, but you won't get there for not listening to Bella. You must do something very bad to go there. Don't let your sister scare you." Narcissa looked appeased, and her mother finished dressing her in peace. Druella then took Narcissa by the hand to get her sisters.

As Druella approached Bellatrix's room, she crinkled her nose. Harry also could swear he smelled smoke. Druella quickly opened the door, obviously fearful there was a fire. Bellatrix lay in her bed, pale and lethargic, with blankets tucked around her. Harry could tell it was a hot day, and the phial said this was the middle of June, so he could only assume Bellatrix had some sort of illness.

"How's my Bella?" asked Druella, sighing as if bracing herself to deal with her most difficult daughter.

"I'm bored, Mother, I don't see why you can't just fix this with your wand."

"Bella, I'm not nearly that good at healing magic. If you still feel bad tomorrow, I'll call the healer, alright? And as for being bored, we need to go to Aunt Walburga's."

"I'm sure I could heal myself, I read about it, just let me use your wand. And I'd rather stay here, bored, than go to Aunt Walrus's." Bella yawned.

"You're going, we all must go. And no, you know how your father feels about wands. Bella, what is that smell?"

Bellatrix smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes. The room was dark, the curtains drawn as usual, and Harry squinted to watch Bellatrix. She sat up, crossed legged on her bed in her nightdress, and Druella turned away to the closet to find an appropriate dress for her sick daughter.

"_Incendio," _muttered Bellatrix, and she fixed her eyes in concentrtion. Some papers in the wastebasket lit on fire. Narcissa shrieked. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. This girl had just made fire with wandless magic. Druella turned around.

"Bella! Bella put that out!"

"Finite," she said, calmly, and the flames disappeared.

"Bellatrix!" said Druella, feeling around in her pockets, "What did I say about you taking my… wand," she finished, pulling it from her pocket. "Bellatrix, you did that without a wand?"

Bellatrix nodded, and Druella looked equally impressed and frightened. Harry felt that he also would be frightened if his child showed this propensity for magic at such a young age. "We'll talk about this later, young lady, you get changed."

Soon, Druella and her three girls were assembled in the drawing room, where they stepped into the grate and each disappeared with a handful of Floo Powder. Harry twisted and turned and flew through the Floo Network with Narcissa, and finally stepped out of the grate at 12 Grimmauld Place.

Grimmauld Place was almost exactly as Harry remembered it. There was more furniture, and the upkeep was much better than Harry had ever seen it, but still, it was mostly the same. The girls dusted themselves off, and walked up the stairs. They were led by a much younger Kreacher. Walburga was in one of the bedrooms Harry hadn't been in, laying on the bed and holding a child in her arms. Harry got closer as Narcissa moved forward, and he saw a tiny baby in her arms, probably born that morning.

"Sirius," said Walburga. "Sirius Black. First-born heir to the family." Harry had a sharp intake of breath. Sirius. He was looking at a newborn Sirius. He suddenly paid much more attention.

"Oh he's just beautiful," said Druella, her voice slightly pained.

Sirius was not actually very beautiful, or even cute for that matter. He was a normal sized baby, but he was very clenched up, and his face was small and wrinkled. He had a tiny mop of hair on his had, and was wearing a ridiculous gown Walburga had put on him. He began to fuss as Druella and the girls came closer to look.

"Sirius? Like the stars?" asked Andromeda, and Walburga nodded. "Very nice family tradition," she said, and looked down at the cranky baby.

"Is Orion home?" asked Druella, still stuttering and shy.

"Yes, Cygnus arrived earlier, they're in the drawing room having a bit of a toast, and catching up I'm sure."

Druella smiled and went about fixing Narcissa's dress, even though it was already pleated perfectly. The little girl stayed perfectly still, and Harry again marveled at how well-behaved the girls were.

"Can we go play?" asked Bellatrix. Her voice sounded deperate, and Harry could tell she was ready to leave.

"Yes, go ahead girls, I'm sure Kreacher has some treats in the kitchen," said Walburga, commanding her nieces. The girls ran off, and Harry was pulled from the room with Narcissa's bumbling steps.

When they got down the stairs, they passed the drawing room on the way to the kitchen. There were low voices coming from within, and Bellatrix put a finger to her lips and crept to the opening. Harry began to get nervous, he didn't want the girls to get into any trouble. He could feel himself caring for the girls, even as he tried hard to hate Bella.

"Yes, we spoke last week," said Orion, "he just wants me to chat with a couple of colleagues, apparently he's got some big plans that will take decades to pan out."

"Hm, most interesting. Unfortunately, I don't have a son to spare," responded Cygnus and the two chuckled.

"A rising dark wizard," continued Cygnus, "Has no need for girls. I respect women, and I want my girls to do well, but there is just no place for them in this. That kind of magic, shouldn't be used by women- Bella!"

"What kind of magic can't I do?" asked Bellatrix, storming into the room.

"Bella, why aren't you with your mother? Have you been listening in on a private conversation, you little shit?"

"No, I was just going to the kitchens. Walburga said to."

"That's _Aunt_ Walburga, Bella, and this does not concern you. Get going now, shoo! All of you!"

The sisters left and went to the kitchen, digging into some treacle tart that Kreacher left them. "I'll show him," said Bellatrix, her little feet dangling above the ground. "I'll be the most powerful witch he's ever seen."

"Me too!" said Andromeda, lifting her spoon to Bella.

"Me too!" yelled Narcissa, even though she hadn't been following the conversation. The two older girls giggled, and Harry was blasted black to the Ministry. This memory hadn't revealed a whole lot to him. He really wanted to see Bella starting Hogwarts, but he was still taken aback. She was so powerful at such a young age. He'd never seen that kind of prowess.

Andromeda wasn't far behind either, yet she never amounted to a witch that anyone would know by name. It made Harry wonder what exactly shaped Bella and Andromeda to go down the paths they chose. He also was surprised to hear talk of Voldemort so early. Orion was probably around Tom Riddle's age though, so he supposed it made sense.

Even though Harry knew the Dark Wizard was defeated, it still made him shudder thinking about watching his rise to power. He left to get some lunch and take a break, when he was surprised by a courier owl bringing him a note from Neville. He wanted to meet up for lunch. Harry scribbled back that he would see Neville shortly, then wondered whether he should mention this or not. He thought about it on his short walk to the tavern, but when he stood outside the large wooden doors, he still hadn't made up his mind.


End file.
